Remember the Magic
by Dude-E-Dette
Summary: Nilin, a 15 year old witch, is a hostage of the sinful corporation, Bytron, a company which has one goal: Exterminate all witchcraft. But what happens if you can't remember anything about...anything, but suddenly gets saved by a mysterious and suspicious boy and meets the region's most wanted criminal. Who would you trust then...
1. Prolouge

**_HI! I AM _****_DUDE-E-DETTE_****_! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO PLEASE REVIEW. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!_**

**_DISCLAIMER! : I ONLY OWN ABOUT 80% OF THE STORY LINE. I MADE UP CHARACTERS, AND IT IS LIKE THE GAME, BUT WITH WITCHES AND WIZARDS INSTEAD, SO PLEASE ENJOY!_**

**_ALSO, I DO NOT OWN NILIN AND OTHERS CHARACTERS (WHICH I WILL MENTION IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS) AS IT BELONGS TO DONTNOD ENTERTAINMENT._**

**REMEMBER THE MAGIC**

Part I – Lost Charms

**PROLOGUE**

Pain. That's all I felt. Pure pain. Flowing through my whole body like a giant wave crashing on me over and over. I tried moving my limbs, to escape from the pain, but I felt something constraining me from doing that. I forced myself to look sideways at my arm, as they didn't move like I wanted them to and the first action I could think of at that moment. They were bound in what I thought iron chains, impossible to be broken, and I also saw blue electricity flowing from the chains to my arms then spreading to my chest and legs. Where the source of the electricity was unknown to me, but I knew that it was the source of all the pain I was going through. I wanted to scream, but I was too weak to. The pain was furiously sucking out my energy like a thirty mosquito eagerly slurping up blood. So all I can do now was endure the pain until I lost conscious or become insane.

And then, all of a sudden, the pain stopped.

Before I could recover myself from the pain, and feel that great sense of relief, someone with a deep, casual voice spoke.

"So, let's try this again. Where is it?"

Where is what?

With all my remaining strength, I forced myself to lift my head to see who was talking.

Lifting my head was tough enough, but taking in the details of people was tougher. I tried to focus on the guy who was in front of me. He had black hair which was neatly sleeked back; his facial expression looked like those people who had absolutely no sense of humour. His ebony eyes were full of hatred and cruelty.

He wore a black shirt with long, skinny, black sleeves, and a blood-red collar. He also had a shiny, silver badge which looked like a picture at first glance, but if you looked hard enough, you could just make out the letters B and T, and they fitted well together, just like a jigsaw puzzle. The 'creative' part of that logo was that the letter T had a lightning bolt at the end of it.

"Well?" He said in his deep, cold voice. And that instantly brought me back to the question.

"I…don't know w…what you are t…talking about."

I mentally noted that my voice sounded like a girl, so I must be one. Wait a second… how did I not know my gender?!

Ok…that could be normal…I mean…some people who could be really unsociable could easily forget basic information like that. Then… if I am an unsociable person, let me then start recalling some straightforward information about myself.

My name is…er…is…

What _is_ my name?

But before I could think further, the man spoke again. But this time, I heard frustration in his voice.

"Hmph… That's what you've said for the past two years."

"Two…two years?!" I said weakly.

I was too weak to show that I was shocked, or even physically express my emotions.

But mentally, I was purely traumatized.

How the heck could this be?! How could I have not kept track of time, especially after two, long, possibly torturous years?!It was not exactly hard to realize that it was a long time!

But the real question was: how in the world did I get here? I tried to recall any information about how I ended up in this dreadful place, but instead, I ended up trying to recall information about _anything_! I did not even know my name! Not even my gender until I spoke. What if I couldn't or didn't want to speak? What then? Would I just be a soul who did not know anything about… anything?!

"Don't act dumb. Now answer my question!" he started to say, and his voiced was even louder and quicker than before, and that made me panic.

"I…I really d…don't know…" I struggled to say, as I almost passed out since that took almost all of my energy. But in return, the man just narrowed his eyes, and smiled. But it wasn't a warm, friendly smile; it was a cold, torture-hungry smile. He then said, "Try to be cooperative next time. Alright, darling?"

And then he turned slightly to my right, and looked at something behind me, and said, "Increase power by twenty per cent."

Before I knew what was happening, a wave of intense pain gushed over me, seeping through my limbs, my nerves, my bones, and my brain.

After what seemed like a century long of excruciating pain inflicted countless times, death seemed to be a welcoming option. Then it finally stopped.

I was expecting another load of questions, and more death welcoming dreams, but the man who was watching me all this time and laughing at my pain, said, "That's enough for today. Tomorrow will certainly be worse than today if you don't cooperate. Just remember this, don't act like a dummy next time, ok, sweetheart?"

For the last time, I forced my head to look at my merciless questioner. But before I could even get a glance at his shiny badge, I passed out cold from the cruel agony that quickly sucked out all my strength.

**_WELL, THAT IS JUST THE PROLOGUE SO OBVIOUSLY THE EXCITING BIT HASN'T REALLY OCCURRED YET. BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE AWESOME AND MUCH LONGER(...I HOPE)! ALSO, I OWN BYTRON._**

**_P.S. REVIEW :)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**SO...HERE IS CHAPTER 1, GUYS! IT IS NOT VERY EXCITING YET, BUT I AM GETTING THERE, SO DON'T WORRY.**

**_DISCLAIMER! : I ONLY OWN ABOUT 80% OF THE STORY LINE. I MADE UP CHARACTERS, AND IT IS LIKE THE GAME, BUT WITH WITCHES AND WIZARDS INSTEAD, SO PLEASE ENJOY!_**

**_ALSO, I DO NOT OWN NILIN AND OTHERS CHARACTERS (WHICH I WILL MENTION IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS) AS IT BELONGS TO DONTNOD ENTERTAINMENT._**

**REMEMBER THE MAGIC**

Part I – Lost Charms

**CHAPTER 1**

When I regain conscience, I didn't see a person in front of me, nor did I feel anything restraining my arms. But what I did see and feel was that I was lying on a cold hard cement ground and since I was lying on my back, so all I saw was a plain grey ceiling with nothing else on it, so I guessed that the only light source during nights came from the hallway outside. But when I turned to my left, there was a very high, glass window, which could have been easily a few inches away from the ceiling, and which was way too small for a normal person to fit through.

As I turned to my right, I saw that I was a jail cell: There was a door which was basically made of five, rusty, thick iron bars going vertically with another iron bar going horizontally through the middle, so even a very slim person could not fit through. I did not see any key hole, which I thought was very extraordinary.

I tried to get up to examine the door more closely, but I immediately collapsed on the ground again. I still didn't have much energy, but at least the horrible pain wasn't there anymore.

Since I could not move much at that moment, I decided to close my eyes and reflect on what had happened: Cruel, scary guy interrogated me for the whereabouts of this _thing_ which I have absolutely no idea about while I was in extreme pain, and probably had only little sanity then. So maybe, since I was not in discomfort anymore, I could think properly again. Ok, so, I am a girl, my name is…

_God dammit! _Is what?!

I racked my brain as hard as I could to find any clues what my name was, but all I could think of is the interrogation and the agony! Actually, that is the only thing I could remember…

I hurriedly opened my eyes, panicked stricken. _Was there something wrong with me?!_

How could I have not remembered anything for these years?! I could have at least remembered _something_ from those years, like another guy interrogating me with some questions, or that unbearable pain…

I couldn't stand it anymore! I wanted to scream, and let these complications go away, but I know it couldn't. Nothing could help me anymore. I was sick of thinking, of remembering, I was sick of lying down on the floor, like a lifeless rag doll. Well, at least I could do something about that. I gathered up all of my energy and forced myself to sit up. I was quite shaky, but I managed it without falling again. But that used up a lot of my strength and I almost vomited from that.

I sat there panting, so while I was extremely exhausted, I decide to examine myself, since I had absolutely no idea on how I looked like. I had no shoes on, and I was wearing what looked like a maroon one-piece suit which started from my neck, to my legs, then to my ankles. There were two thin orange strips running down the side of my body, starting from my neck and down to my ankles, which I just realized, was quite tight and so the cloth was clinging onto my skin, and therefore I could see my body shape quite accurately. I had a flat tummy (Gosh! I need to eat more!), which sadly had no six-pack. I also had slender arms and feet, which could show some hints of muscles, and so I guessed could have been an advantage for running away…

And that is exactly what I am planning to do, after I regain my strength back of course. Anyway, I decided to see what hair color I had, and I just realized that I had my hair was tied up into a high, neat pony tail which, I founded out by feeling where the tip of my hair is, ends by shoulder. I then grabbed the end of my pony tail and tried to catch a glimpse of what my hair color was, and I thought I saw a dark brown, almost black, kind of color.

I then thought it was time to see if I had regained any of my strength back yet, so I decided to take things very slowly. I first slowly bend my knees towards me, so that my thighs were touching my chest, and therefore looking like a very irregular, ball (egg, more like). I then carefully transferred my body weight from my butt to my feet, since they were practically next to each other. And to my great relief, I still had some more energy for me to carry onto the next step. But I didn't get too arrogant yet, so I then cautiously rose and straightened my legs for a standing position. My legs were very shaky at first, but with great help from my hands, stability and persistence, I managed myself properly for an upright posture. But by that time I got to that stage, I was panting like a really dehydrated dog. But I knew I would _never give up hope now, especially when your goal is in plain sight_!

Wait a minute, I have heard of that phrase before, but from where…

BBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWUUUUUUUWEEEEEEEEEEEE EWWUUUUWWWWEEEEEEEWWUUUUWWWEEEEEEEEWWWUUUU!

A loud, strange noise echoed through the room, and shattering the silence into a million sharp, pieces that nearly made me jump so bad, I nearly lost my balance again. I got into a major state of panic and I absolutely didn't know what to do! And from the adrenalin that kicked in when the odd blare came, I did not feel out of energy again. So I then raced to the door with no keyhole. When I touched it, it felt cold under my warm, shaking hands, but for some reason, I could sense that before, it was somewhat more… alive. I could not say exactly what I meant, but I could feel it had a small buzzing from inside of the cold, iron bars. It was not an obviously sensation, but if a person gripped the bar long enough and hard enough, the buzz sensation was there. I tried to pull it; it didn't budge, and had the same conclusion when I tried to push it.

So I then decided to check out the small window that was very high up. When I went closer, at first it looked like it had no screen, so a baby could go through it with ease. But then, at a different angle, I found out there was a very clean piece of glass. I guessed that even if I had managed to reach the bottom ledge of the window, I would have had to break the possibly thick glass somehow. But judging with the body I have, I doubt that I will be able to hold myself on that ledge for long (I found no traces of muscle on my arms sadly).

But then, even through the loud blare, I heard the something behind me creaked. I swiftly spun around, and saw that the mysterious door with no key lock opened. Confusion engulfed me, but then I heard footsteps, and they were walking…no, running towards my cell.

I panicked a little. What if it was one of those questioners came to bound me up in chains and torture me like what they did before?! Not mentioning those complicated questions which I literally have no clue about!

But before I had time to defend myself, that person ran into the room. I noticed that he was a teenage boy. He then stopped in front of my cell. I then lifted my arms up, ready to punch him if he came close to me.

But he looked nothing like a worker from this company. He wasn't wearing a uniform, like what that other guy did. Instead, he wore a dark brown blouse which was not buttoned all the way up (he left the top two buttons unbuttoned), so I could clearly see a white undershirt which he was wearing, and he had the collar pulled up (A/N His collar is pulled up so he looks like those typical old-fashioned detectives with that coat and the collar is like pulled up and hiding his face. Yeah that is what I am trying to say. And sorry if I am describing things poorly). He had a pair of skinny jeans which his shirt was not tucked into, and he also had a pair of what looked like a pair of running shoes. When I looked at his face, I first noticed that he had dark brown hair that matched his shirt, and he had a fringed which almost covered his eyes (A/N Yes, I am trying to make him look as anime-ish as possible). He had a young face, with no mark except for a gash on his right cheek which stretched from his nose all the way to his cheek bone, and it was positioned in a diagonal way. He was panting slightly, but he had what seemed like a satisfied smile on his face. It didn't seem like a greedy, cruel smile, like how it was when that heartless guy looked at me when I was in agony, but an 'I achieved my' goal grin.

After quickly recovering from the unexpected visitor, I tried to hide a tremble in my voice and said "W…Who are you?"

The boy looked at me, and smiled even broader, which alarmed me out a bit. He then held out his hand, and said "Heh, sorry, but no time for introductions. First, let's get the hell out of this mad hole."

**_Well, I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THE STORY (I TRIED TO HAVE IT AT A CLIFFHANGER, BUT I GUESSED I FAILED). PLEASE WAIT PATIENTLY UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER UPDATE! P.S. REVIEW :)_**

**_OH YEAH! I WON'T BE POSTING ANY CHAPTERS ANY TIME SOON, BECAUSE OF THE DRATTED EXAMS... -_-_" BUT I WILL CERTAINLY PROMISE YOU THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE NO TIME LATER THAN IN TWO WEEKS TIME. (PLEASE BE PATIENT!) TEN THOUSAND APOLOGIES!**


	3. Chapter 2

**YAY! FINALLY, THE DRATTED EXAMS ARE OVER, AND THE LONG AWAITED HOLIDAYS ARE FINALLY IN SIGHT (IT'S ABOUT TIME!)! ANYWAYS, HERE IS CHAPTER 2, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. (HINT: YOU WILL GET TO KNOW THE BOY'S NAME, AND SOME OF *SHH!*...OOPS, SORRY. PLEASE KEEP READING!**

_**DISCLAIMER! : I ONLY OWN ABOUT 80% OF THE STORY LINE. I MADE UP CHARACTERS, AND IT IS LIKE THE GAME, BUT WITH WITCHES AND WIZARDS INSTEAD, SO PLEASE ENJOY!**_

_**ALSO, I DO NOT OWN NILIN AND OTHERS CHARACTERS (WHICH I WILL MENTION IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS) AS IT BELONGS TO DONTNOD ENTERTAINMENT.**_

**REMEMBER THE MAGIC**

Part I – Lost Charms

**CHAPTER 2**

Before I knew what was happening around me, the stranger grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of my confinement room, and he then sprinted out into the hallway, with me still been dragged by him. I had to say though, he was quite fast. Maybe that was because I barely walked in that tiny chamber, so sprinting for my life almost immediately afterwards was a big shock for my body. But from the forced from when he grabbed my arm, and the annoying sound which is still going, more adrenalin kicked in, I felt like I could have sprinted my hardest for an hour without breaking a sweat. (A/N Does that make sense?)

While I was sprinting, I looked at my environment. All I saw was a long hallway with doors which looked exactly like the door I had for my cell. Then, after another three seconds of running, we emerged out into a big open room, with big weird…creatures?

But they didn't look like creatures; they were very bulky, some were cylindrical shape, while some were rectangular shape. Those…things didn't move at all, well, when I was observing it that is, and some of them had weird light flashing from their torso, while some had some electric sparks came out of it.

When that happened, my heart skipped a beat. Were they torturing those poor individuals like what they did to me?! I saw a couple of workers in those revolting uniforms in front of one of those things, so they were interrogated it even more than me! I felt great sorrow and guilt gushed in my mind, so I tried to tug free from the boy's grip, but he had an iron grip.

"Hey…I think we should save them!" I exclaimed while trying to sprint.

"No time! We have to get out of here! I sense guards coming towards us at a rapid pace!" He shouted effortlessly.

So then I quickly made a mental note that I will save them (when I am prepared that is) and at no matter what the cost was, they will get out of this horrid place alive!

After many minutes of sprinting around the area, weaving around corners, stopping abruptly to hide from guards who were swiftly passing by (thanks to the boy's "sensing" ability), and silently pass rooms filled of those poor creatures with electricity swirling around them, we finally managed to reach one of the building's exit door.

But by the time we reach there, I guessed all the adrenalin was used up, so now I was panting like a maniac dog. But the guy didn't even break a sweat from all that running.

"Y…you seem to…to know where y…you are going…" I wheezed.

The guy then looked down to me (My hands were on my knees, and I was trying to catch my breath) then smiled. But it was a warm, friendly smile, unlike the other guy. He then said, "Well, I spent hours looking at the Bytron map to figure out your escape plan, so you could say that I know my place around here."

"B…Bytron?" I then asked tiredly.

The guy then looked confused.

"Yeah, you should know the name of this company by now, since you have been held hostage here for nearly two years now."

"Well, you see, um… sorry to be rude, but who are you?"

He then looks around and then he sighed, and then said, "Since there isn't anyone around here, I guess it is possible for me to introduce myself. My name is-"

"THERE THEY ARE!"

We both quickly turned to our left, to see where the noise was coming from, and there were easily twenty Bytron guards with what looks like sharp spears with a ball of electricity hovering on the tip of the spears, charging towards us with fury in their eyes.

Before I could do anything else, the boy rapidly wrenched the door open, and pushed me outside, into the fresh air. But that was such a sudden act, that when he pushed me out of the door, and lose my balance and found myself rolling down a hill, and into what looked like a forest.

After a few seconds of rolling down the hill, I finally hit a trunk (no major injuries, luckily). When I got to my shaky feet, I looked up to see if there was another person coming down the hill. But there was not.

I looked around, tried to find a maybe another body lying somewhere, but there were none. My heart began to race, as I started to panic.

That guy basically saved my life! If he didn't come to get me, I would have to endure that terrible agony made by the electricity… until I die! So I just can't leave him…

A terrible thought then struck me, and it made my heart skip a beat and a cold sweat trickled down at the side of my head: What…what in case if he is now a hostage! Like how I was! Maybe he failed to defeat all the guards, or he didn't get away in time! _I have to save him_!

I looked up the hill, and saw the damn building. I then slowly but surely made my way up the hill. When I reached the top, I was not filled with fear or tiredness, but I was filled with anger and revenge.

They took my freedom, they took those pitiful creatures' freedom, and they are going to take the boy's freedom. But I definitely won't let them. He saved my life, so if this cost my life, I will certainly risk it.

When I finally got onto the platform, where the plain-looking door was, I stepped forward and was going to place my and on the door.

Then there was a rustling sound coming from behind me.

I swiftly turned around, expecting to see another group of pain-hungry guards, but all I saw the back of a tired boy with ripped clothes, with a couple of blood stains on his face, hands and clothes, and he was limping slightly towards a tree, probably to rest upon. But he was no random boy; he was the brave, life-saving boy who greatly helped me out.

My eyes widened from the pitiful presentation of the boy, and so I rushed up to his side with a great willingness to help him out of that state.

I grabbed his arm and placed it around my shoulder for support. I glanced at his face to see if he was alright with that action, but all I saw was agony on his face. My heart squirmed at such emotion, so I gently pushed him downwards, gesturing that he should sit and lie down. He obeyed.

"H…Heh, I…I guessed I…I es…escaped them…hm?" He struggled to say, and he almost lost conscious after that. Then that triggered a flashback from when I was bound and had almost no energy left. But he was the cause of where I was, so I softly said, "Please take it easy. We are safe, for now, so please rest up."

But instead of closing his eyes and sleeping, he looked up to me, and that was when I realised he had big, dark brown eyes, that were staring back at me. I don't know if it was part of his abilities, but that meaningful stare melted my heart, like butter in the sun, and he basically looked like a soft, gentle kitten looking up to his trainer, begging for food or love.

He then gave the warm smile he first gave me when we were back in the building, and then he said, "Well, after all of those events, you are probably wondering what the heck is going on. Well, since you say we are safe, and I don't sense any presence around us anywhere, I guess now is a good time to explain."

He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and I noticed that his chest vibrated a little, meaning that even taking air in could have been a hard and possibly painful task. He then turned that breath into a sigh, and then said, "My name is Edge. I am here to save you from your imprisonment in Bytron, and I was sent by your mother, who is the Queen of Celestia."

**_Well, I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THE STORY. PLEASE WAIT PATIENTLY UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER UPDATE! P.S. REVIEW (I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT) :D_**

**IMPORTANT:**

_**WAIT, HOLD ON FOR JUST A SECOND HERE, YOU KNOW HOW I SAID I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU AWESOME READER REVIEW, I AM SERIOUS ABOUT IT. REVIEWING GIVES ME THE MOTIVATION TO WRITE, SO IF NOBODY REVIEWS, I WON'T TOUCH MY KEYBOARD (I DON'T KNOW HOW THAT WILL WORK, BUT YEAH). BUT THANK YOU TO SCARLET CURLS FOR REVIEWING ALL OF MY CHAPTERS, I REALLY LIKE IT ^.^**_

_**BUT OVERALL, I AM TRYING TO SAY IS, WHEN YOU FINISH READING A CHAPTER, PLEASE MAKE AN EFFORT AND REVIEW (I DON'T CARE IF YOU LIKE ONE WORD REVIEWS LIKE "GREAT" OR EVEN "HELLO" OR SOMETHING.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**OKAY, HERE IS CHAPTER 3 GUYS! SORRY IF YOU WAITED LONG, BUT HERE IT IS! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AFTER YOU HAVE READ THIS (SERIOUSLY).**_

_**DISCLAIMER! : I ONLY OWN ABOUT 80% OF THE STORY LINE. I MADE UP CHARACTERS, AND IT IS LIKE THE GAME, BUT WITH WITCHES AND WIZARDS INSTEAD, SO PLEASE ENJOY!**_

_**ALSO, I DO NOT OWN NILIN AND EDGE AS THEY BELONGS TO DONTNOD ENTERTAINMENT. BUT I DO OWN BYTRON.**_

**REMEMBER THE MAGIC**

Part I – Lost Charms

**CHAPTER 3**

It was evening; the sky was bright tangelo orange with fluffy stripes of pink clouds here and there. Edge (A/N If you don't know who he is, please refer to the previous chapter) and I found the perfect spot to camp for the night. He luckily regained some of his strength, so we could easily migrate around the forest, since I thought that camping at the edge of the forest and basically right next to the Bytron headquarters was a little…exposed. Once we sat down on a well-placed tree root, even though it was still early evening, so orange rays shone through the leaves of the lazily swaying trees, it was quite dark.

"So…um, Edge, right?" I asked. He then turned to his right, since he was sitting to my left, and nodded.

"Ok, so…err… you said that my mother is the Queen of Celestia, right?"

He nodded again.

"So…are you also saying that…I am a princess?"

He then also nodded, but also said, "Yeah, that's right, and quite a powerful witch too, for a person your age."

"A…a witch?!"

He then sighed and smiled. He then said, "Wow. I guess the torture that Bytron placed you through was so intense that it erased _all_ of your memory, huh? You don't even know what kind of world we live in." He ended it with a smirk.

I suddenly felt heat rising to my face and anger boiling in my heart. I frowned and said, "No…that's not true! I…I am just checking… you know…" I hastily burst out.

Edge then burst out laughing, causing my anger to boil even more, and I also felt a slight hint of embarrassment. After a minute of waiting for that jerk to stop laughing, he finally said, "Heh, well, I don't blame you though. Well, like I said back at there, I will fill you in on who you are, where we are, how you got here and give you an idea on what kind of world we live in."

Edge then sighed and continued, "Well, what do you want to know first?"

When he said that, my mind suddenly exploded with questions. How did I get here? Who am I? Why was I captured and-

"Wow! Calm down. Ok, I will just ask him simple questions about myself first, so that I will get the general idea of who I am." I thought to myself.

So then I exclaimed, "Everything!"

Nailed it.

He raised his eyebrow.

So I then said, "I…I mean, tell me who I am first, and then about the world we live in, and so on. Don't worry, I won't interrupt you" And so I then pretended to zip my lips and listened attentively for what he has to say.

(A/N Edge will explain A LOT, since it will give you and Nilin a general idea of everything about this story, so if you decide to skip this part, be my guest, but you will get confused later in the upcoming chapters, so yeah. Enjoy.)

Edge sighed then said, "Ok, here goes. Your name is Nilin. You, as you know, are the princess of Celestia. Your mother's name is Anastasia, who is the queen of Celestia, if you didn't figure that out already, and I am her right hand man, so that is why I am here to save you. You don't have any brothers or sisters, since there was a rule of only having one child for the heir of the throne, and it does not matter if you are a male or a female, which would be lucky for you because if the future ruler can only be a male, we wouldn't be here having this conversation at all. You don't have a father, and I don't really know the reason for that, but it is rumored that he is roaming around the region, looking for a way for more power. But that is a just a citizen's belief, so don't take my word for it. But anyway, enough of the self-introduction, and let's get onto the much more important stuff. We live in a world, as you know, where there is magic involve. But not all people in the world have those magic abilities. Our world is currently known to be separated into four types of individuals. We have the strongest magical individual, who we call witches, if you are a female, or wizards, if you are a male. You, Nilin, are a witch, since only witches and wizards can be ruler. I remember my grandfather telling me that when he was young, the city's ruler's son wasn't not a wizard, so he…well, I don't want to get into detail of that topic. But other than that, the second strongest magical individual is classified as Mages. Mages are pretty rare to find, but not as rare as witches or wizards. I think that witches and wizard only cover five per cent of the region's population, and Mages about fifteen per cent. Anyway, the difference between a Mage and a witch or wizard is that they rely heavily upon magical gems. These gems are mainly our power source for casting incantations. You don't really need them since witches and wizards are really powerful, but gems boost your magical powers really high. There are five kinds of gems, and they all boost a certain type of ability. There is the Ruby gem, which boosts up your fire-type spells, then there is the Sapphire gem, which boost up your water-type spells, and then the Emerald gem, which boosts up the grass or earth-type spells. Those are the main types of gems you can get, but there is the other two, which are the Amethyst gem and the Obsidian gem. The Amethyst gem boosts up your psychic spells, and that was recently discovered by god-knows-who. I am quite sure it was discovered like three hundred years ago or something. Anyway, lastly, we have the Obsidian gem, and this boosts up your dark-type spell. But only evil Mages and witches use them. Back in the medieval era, many people have strange beliefs, like witches and vampires really exist. Well they were actually real, but they were not like what they expected it to be. For example, not a single real witch was caught and burnt on the stake, and vampires were not blood-sucking, bat turning and garlic-terrified monsters, they were just really powerful dark Mages, and they only use the obsidian gem. Oh yeah, the obsidian gem is actually man made, by a truly evil wizard named Malice. Luckily, he died a century ago, well, that is what people have said anyway. But his creation is still around and used greatly. I am pretty sure that Bytron uses some Obsidian gems, since they are so evil. But gems can come in different shapes and sizes, as people make them into something which could be easily carried around, like earrings, necklaces or even just a broche. But back to the types of individuals. After the Mage, we have the Sorcerers. They have very little and weak magical powers, even if they have a gem. But since they don't have much magical ability, they normally just become stage magicians. They can still do very nifty stuff with those cards, though. And finally, we have the normal humans. They have absolutely no magical powers, even in their wildest dreams, and they are nicknamed by the other people 'simples'. I am not sure if the humans take it as an insult, but some do and some don't. I am not sure who started it, but that is not important right now. Okay, that's done, now let's move onto what type of kingdom's there are in this region. There is Celestia, and that is where you are from, we have Zynopia, and that is where we are in right now, so therefore Bytron is in Zynopia. There is also Draygon, which by the sounds of it, has a lot of dragons in it. Then we have Acelebon, and it was the richest kingdom in the whole region, but over the decades, many people have spent a lot of their money on goods. So much that now they are so bankrupt that they are now the poorest kingdom in region. So now Celestia is the richest kingdom in the region. And finally, we have the last region, Octelopi. That is…well…where I was born. But as you can tell from the name, the kingdom is near the ocean. Also, just for some extra information for you, each kingdom specializes in a specific gem. For example, Draygon specializes in the Ruby gem, since dragons normally breathe out fire, and they could use that power into attack or everyday chores. The Octelopi region specializes in the Sapphire gem, since the kingdom is near water, and Celestia specializes in the Emerald gem, and therefore Celestia is nicknamed 'Emerald City' or even sometimes uncommonly called 'Nature's Playground'. But that was a very long time ago. Now, you can see people having all different types of gems in the same kingdom. And finally, to end of my explanation, I am going to tell you all I know about Bytron. Bytron is a really evil corporation which makes these…creatures…called…what was it? Oh yeah, _machines_. These machines are creatures which get powered by electricity. So that was why you could see a lot of electricity everywhere. They even use is for everyday things! Some people even say that that is a new kind of spell, and they create a new kind of gem (A/N People in this story don't really know much about technology). But anyway, Bytron is famous for its wrath against all magic, so they _will_ exterminate _all_ witches, wizards, Mages, and even sorcerers without any mercy. But there has been some evidence that there are mages working for Bytron. The leader of this terrible company is this guy called President Storm. He strikes fear in everyone's heart, even his own workers tremor at the sound of his name. He is the meaning and source of heart breaks when people's most cared for have been captured by him, and that is why he must be stopped. Many warriors from each kingdom have already been here and fight him to the end, but alas, those machines of his swept all of them effortlessly. Even now the people have been wondering if there is a way to defeat those monsters. But all of them shook their head at their ideas, thinking that it is impossible. But I believe that they could be stopped and Bytron will be brought to justice."

(A/N And there you have it! The explanation is complete! To all of you who read all of it, thank you and it will sure help with the future chapters, and as for the rest of you who didn't read it, typical. That is real typical of you, and you should be proud of yourself *shakes head in disappointment* ( -_- ) Anyway, please continue reading.)

When Edge finished explaining, it was well past the evening. The moon was gleaming in the blanket of darkness, with some twinkling stars, like jewels spread across the blanket. He nicely made a fire for us, so we wouldn't freeze to death at night, not that it was very chilly in the first place, but still.

We were sitting around the fire and I was really deep in thought the moment he finished explaining. Witches? Gems? Celestia? Machines? Those were a lot to take in but I manage it.

"Thank you Edge, for explaining all that to me. I am sure I will keep that all in for future uses." I said, and I looked at him and smiled. But after that I thought that was a really lame thank you.

He looked at me and he smiled back. He then said, "No problem, Nilin. I am sure I missed out quite a lot, but you can ask me anything anytime." And then he grabbed some wood near his feet and chucked it into the fire, and it gratefully swallowed it and in return, it glowed even brighter out of happiness. Even the happiness reached me, so I smiled at it, and feeling its warmth like it was cuddling me. For some reason, I felt relieved. Maybe it was because now I know a lot more about this world, and about the dangers that lied ahead.

* * *

About an hour had passed, and night had truly arrived. The dark blanket had reached its darkest point, and the moon seemed to have an urge to shine at its brightest at that time too. Edge and I were quite hungry, so we decided to hunt for food, so we let the fire burn out, and went deeper into the woods. I didn't know how to fight yet, or use any spell, but Edge told me that he will tell me the basics tomorrow. But for the time being, he just gave me a knife he had carried around, but luckily he had another one with him, so it was much easier.

As we got deeper into the woods, it got denser and so lesser light came through the leaves every step we took forward. For some reason, I could feel someone watching me, and even a person without Edge's ability could sense it. But after several quick head turns, I could not see a person in sight except from Edge. But after a while, I could not take it anymore.

"Um Edge, I…I think there is someone in the woods apart from us…" I started to stammer.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time when you are in a creepy place. But I promise when we have some game, we will get out of these parts immediately." He calmly said. Sometimes, I just wonder if he has any fears at all.

After a couple of minutes of looking out for an edible animal (well, actually more like hear, since it was so dark that we couldn't even see what was there in a meter radius), we finally saw a small, circular clearing ahead. It wasn't as lit up as the place where we made the fire, but we could still see what was in it. And luckily, in the middle of the clearing was a well-sized deer. I was so happy that I ran past Edge, and was about to sneak up on the creature and slit its neck, but Edge grabbed my arm before I could get out of his reach.

"This seems suspicious. There is no way possible to have a deer just standing there in the middle of a circular clearing this late at night. I also feel someone is close." He quickly whispered in my ear.

But since we were quite close to the clearing, it was quite bright, and I quickly looked around and saw nobody. I got confused, since there was nobody, and there was no real hiding spot to hide in but the tree tops. But when I just realized this, I heard a rustling from above, and just before I could look up, brace myself and attack, something landed on me and I coarsely landed on my chest and at the same time my knife flew out of my hand and landed somewhere unknown. I then felt my arms being quickly bound together by something strong and thick. I was then roughly lifted up to my feet, and then I realise that the thing that bound my arms was another really strong arm. So strong in fact, that I could hardly wriggle my arms about. I was then faced to Edge, whose face was full of anger, as he pointed the knife to my attacker who was behind me.

But at the same moment when I was lifted up, I felt a cold piece of sharp steel against my neck, and I felt a cold sweat formed and it dripped from my forehead, as I realized it was a long, sharp, shiny knife.

**_Well, I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THE STORY. PLEASE WAIT PATIENTLY UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER UPDATE! I DO OWN THE GEMS, KINGDOMS AND PRESIDENT STORM. P.S. REVIEW (I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT, SERIOUSLY) :D_**


	5. Chapter 4

**HEY THERE GUYS! SO HERE IS CHAPTER 4! SORRY FOR THE DELAY, IF ANY OF YOU WERE WONDERING, BUT IT WAS BECAUSE I HAD A MINOR WRITER'S BLOCK AND A FEW HOLIDAY ASSIGNMENTS TO DO (URGH!). ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY!**

_**DISCLAIMER! : I ONLY OWN ABOUT 80% OF THE STORY LINE. I MADE UP CHARACTERS, AND IT IS LIKE THE GAME, BUT WITH WITCHES AND WIZARDS INSTEAD, SO PLEASE ENJOY!**_

_**ALSO, I DO NOT OWN NILIN AND EDGE (AND ANY OTHERS CHARACTERS WHICH I WILL MENTION IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS) AS IT BELONGS TO DONTNOD ENTERTAINMENT.**_

**REMEMBER THE MAGIC**

Part I – Lost Charms

**CHAPTER 4**

**Recap of last chapter:** But at the same moment when I was lifted up, I felt a cold piece of sharp steel against my neck, and I felt a cold sweat formed and it dripped from my forehead, as I realized it was a long, sharp, shiny knife.

**And so we continue…**

Have you ever watched something on a rectangular screen, which I think is called a _television_, and watched what I recall is called a _teewee show_, where you see someone held captive by an evil being and holding a knife near that person's neck? Well, try to imagine being that person who is being held hostage. Can't imagine? Well, let me assist you. Try to think of the scariest monster you have ever heard of, or seen. You should be feeling scared. If you didn't, then pick a scarier monster, or wait until it is night-time, and when you are alone, and think of it again. Scared? Ok, now times your fear by a hundred times. You should by now be shaking your pants off. If you aren't, then go watch scarier horror movies. Anyway, if you are petrified out of your wits, then picture yourself bound tightly by the arms, that you can't even move your arms, and feeling a sharp, cold knife against your unprotected and vulnerable neck. Pictured that? Well, that was how I felt in that situation when I was held hostage with a knife up to my neck. Let's get back to the scene shall we?

Since I was petrified out of my wits, I couldn't think properly. All I knew was I was trying to free myself by thrashing about (which was a _very_ stupid thing to do, so don't _ever_ try that) and failed at it miserably. The knife was drawn closer to my neck, that I could have sworn that I could have felt my skin slowly split, but only until the point where blood could not ooze out of my neck. But at that moment, I regained a bit of sensibility and stayed completely still, because at the rate I was trying to free myself, I was going to have my head chopped off in less than a minute.

Then the person behind me said, "That's it dear, you wouldn't want to get hurt by some careless mistake, would you?" and that gave me a chill up my spine. His voice didn't sound warm at all, it sounded like a mad person voice, and it seems like he is feeding off the terror inside of me. But then a warmer voice reached my ears, and then my conscience came back down to where we were.

Edge was in front me, holding to knife and standing in a ready-to-attack stance. He then narrowed his eyes and quickly said, "What do you want from us?"

I then noticed that he had a face of concentration and anger, and for some reason, that made me a bit calmer. It just showed that he would do anything to get me back. But then the guy behind me said, "What have you got for me to trade with her?"

Edge then gave a smirk, which turned into an obvious laugh. That took me by surprise, and I think it did that same to that mysterious guy, since he flinched, and that made me stumble, but he still had a grip of steel.

Edge then said while still chuckling, "Heh, why do you need a hostage for? Fight like man, and pick someone your own size! Oh, unless you are a big coward, whom I presume, you are one?"

I could feel his arm tighten around my arms, and somehow feel the anger inside of him boiling immensely fast. I thought that he would laugh back, and not let go. But boy I was wrong.

He roughly chucked me aside, and as I fell into the crispy, orange leaves, I heard sounds which sounded a lot like fast slashed of knives, and a few 'chinks' of the two steels colliding into each other. But from the rough movements, my limbs were a little but sore, so it took me a while to get back on my feet. But when I turned around to see what was going on, Edge was kneeling on that guy with his knife to his throat. That also took me by surprise, since it was only about three seconds ago when he dropped me into the leaves.

When I got up and walked over to Edge's side, he asked me if I was alright while still having his eyes and knife onto the guy.

"Yeah, I guess I am" I said weakly. And so I inspected the guy who was lying on that ground with an expression of pure hatred. The first thing I noticed was that he had a big scar on his right eye, which was oddly straight and it stretched from eyebrow to the level of where his nose ends.

But the colour of his eye with the scar has a different color to the other eye, which was completely normal: His normal eye was a chestnut-brown eye color, while the eye with the scar was grey, and the pupil was not very clear, so it gave a misty look and effect. But it also seemed like the life from it was gone, and that somehow made me sad.

Other than examining his face, I also examined his clothes. Since Edge was kneeling on top of him, I couldn't really see the details on what he was wearing. But he was wearing what looked just a brown shirt that was made out of something I don't really know (probably wool or cotton). He also wore was seemed like a small, brown, cape which if he stood up, would have reached until his hips. It was plain but on the front of it but a strange logo, where it was a big eye with a convex-shape iris with a small crescent moon directly on top of it.

He had the same colour pants as his shirt, and it had a few small holes in it, and he also had dark brown boots, which also looked quite worn out.

The silence was then broken when Edge finally said, "What do you want?!"

The man then sighed and said, "I was looking for food, okay? I heard you guys coming this way, so I thought that since you were probably hiking in these woods, you would have brought food with you, and so I hid in the trees, and since I saw two of you, I could take one hostage and force the other person to give food to me. But I guessed my plan didn't work did it!" he said, and when he finished he looked quite angry.

But then I got a bit confused. So I then said, "But…But there was a deer in the middle of that clearing over…" and I turned around into the clearing, but there was nothing to point out. There was just darkness and more trees.

"…there." I finally finished, while still looking at the once-was-a-clearing-spot. I then turned to Edge, who also looked as puzzled as me. So I then turned to the guy, who looked at me with confusion, but it wasn't for the same reason. But then he said, "Look, I wasn't going to murder anyone. I will probably knock you unconscious if you didn't give me food, but I swear no one dies on the end. So will you please get off me?!"

Edge then looked at him, and narrowed his eyes with suspicion. He then said, "I will keep an eye on you." And go off him, but his knife was still in his hand.

He then got to his feet and then said, "Look, I will make it up to ya. Just north of here is a small town called Willowton. You guys can stock up on supplies, get new clothes (and he looked at Edge's still ripped clothes) and rest there. I was trying to get some food for the restaurant, but they can survive without meat, so let's go now, before it gets too dark."

He was already leaving, but stopped and turned around, to see us still standing there, uncertain. He closed his eyes and sighed. He then said wearily, "I promise I won't try anything. I don't even have my knife with me anyway. But if you don't want to follow me and get decent accommodation, that is fine by me. You can sleep with the ghost all you like." And he stomped off, and leaving us in the darkness and silence a few moments later.

I then slowly turned to Edge and said, "Well, we never know if we don't go for his offer."

I noticed his hand tightened around the knife, but then he sighed, and nodded. So we then hurried off to find the mysterious guy.

**_Well, I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THE STORY(SORRY FOR THE REALLY BAD ENDING OF THE CHAPTER). PLEASE WAIT PATIENTLY UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER UPDATE! P.S. REVIEW (I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT) :D_**


End file.
